Rights management is commonly performed to restrict the consumption of media resources by users. Such media resources can include video programs, music, and so forth. In one basic approach, a client device obtains a license from a rights management web service as a precondition to consuming a particular media resource. The license includes one or more keys that can be used by the client device to decrypt the media resource.
While the basic model described above has proven viable, it does not fully address scenarios of increasing complexity in which users may now consume media resources. Consider the case, for instance, in which a user records a television program using a digital video recorder (DVR). As appreciated by the present inventors, one variant of the above-described strategy is to give the users keys to consume this program for an unlimited amount of time on any available client device. As appreciated by the present inventors, this approach is not fully satisfactory because it does not provide is adequate safeguards to prevent the unauthorized distribution and consumption of the resource.
For at least the above-stated exemplary and non-limiting reasons, there is a need for more effective techniques for administering rights used to govern the consumption of resources.